


Through The Window, Through The Wall

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo gets a little bit too into his dancing while he's cleaning the apartment he shares with Liam.





	Through The Window, Through The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> This is for Sofia who sent the prompt “Baby, please tell me you can explain why there is a hole through the window.” from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.  
> Hope you like it! ♥  
> Song used in the fic is Get Low by Lil John with [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NBLvwE7DU0) as inspiration

Theo admits that sometimes he can get a little out of hand when it comes to his music. More specifically just how much he gets into it. He can’t help it if certain songs come on and just beg to be danced to. It happens. No one is immune to it. He’s seen Jenna getting down to a few 90’s pop and R&B tunes every now and then. Theo isn’t any different. He just sometimes forgets himself while it’s happening.

So of course it happens when he’s cleaning the apartment while Liam is at work. Get Low by Lil Jon comes on and he just can’t help but want to dance to it. Honestly he’s not sure how much he even cared for the song before The Proposal came out, but ever since then it’s been something he just can’t pass over.

_To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)_   
_To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)_   
_To all these bitches crawl (crawl)_   
_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got Dam)_   
_To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got Dam)_

Theo moves around the room with abandon, singing into the almost full bottle of Windex he’s holding as his body moves to the beat. At one point he throws his hand out as he dances and suddenly the Windex isn’t there. He stills when he hears the sound of smashing glass and slowly turns his head.

“Shit,” Theo mutters, slowly walking closer to examine the damage while be careful to avoid the glass. “Liam is going to kill me.”

He goes to the kitchen and grabs the broom and dustpan he’d left there earlier and goes back into the living room, sweeping up the glass as best as he can before grabbing the vacuum and getting the rest. He contemplates leaving the house and going to hide at Derek’s but he knows that would make things worse. He’s a 24 year old man. He can handle dealing with his boyfriend over a broken window.

He’s in the bedroom when Liam comes in, whistling to himself as he starts taking off his shoes and putting his keys away. Theo slowly gets up and makes his way down the hall. Liam smiles when he sees him and leans in to place a soft kiss to his lips, “Hey you. I missed you today.”

“Missed you too,” Theo says, pulling him in for another, deeper kiss.

Liam pulls back with a grin, “Hmm it certainly seems like you did. You can show me just how much after dinner.”

Theo wants to agree but something tells him the offer is going to be off the table once Liam notices the window.

“So I was thinking we could…” Liam starts talking as he makes his way into the living room, only to stop. His back is to Theo but he has no doubt what Liam is looking at.

“Baby, please tell me you can explain why there is a hole through the window,” Liam says, looking from the window to Theo with a raised eyebrow.

Theo gives Liam a sheepish smile, “About that…”

“I’m listening,” Liam says, crossing his arms across his chest as he stares at Theo expectantly.

“Well Get Low by Lil Jon came on and…”

Liam groans, bringing a hand up to run down his face, “Let me guess, you started dancing?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, “You know how I get when that song comes on.”

“You always try to do the dance from The Proposal. Every. Single. Time.”

“It’s a good dance!” Theo argues.

“And apparently a dangerous one for our windows,” Liam says. “You do realize the lyrics are to the window, to the wall and not _through_ the window, _through_ the wall, right?”

Theo can see his lips twitching up into a smile. That paired with his words makes Theo realize something.

“You’re not mad?” Theo asks, his tone hesitant.

Liam sighs and walks up to him, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist. “I’m not mad.”

“Disappointed?”

“Only that I wasn’t here to see that dance,” Liam says, “I love when you do the _Now stop then wiggle it_ part.”

Theo smirks, “I bet you do. I could always show you.”

Liam shakes his head, “You can save that for the bedroom. For now, you’re going to get on the phone and find someone to fix the window.”

“I already did,” Theo tells him. “Derek’s good at that sort of thing so he’s going to stop by tomorrow and look at it. For now he said just to cover it up as best we can.”

“Why didn’t you do that already?” Liam asks.

“I figured you’d want to see the damage for yourself,” Theo says. “And now that we have the repair handled…”

He waggles his eyebrows, earning a playful swat from Liam, “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to trust you with this dance now. Next you might break the bed.”

Theo gives him a roguish smile, “If we haven’t managed to do that ourselves I think the bed is safe. But we could always test it.”

“The dancing or the bed?”

“Both?”

Liam gives a put upon sigh but then he’s grabbing Theo’s hand and dragging him towards their bedroom, “Now come on Theo, let me see you get low.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
